The Capture
by ObsessedwithDannyPhantom
Summary: Danny's parents discover his secret. How will they react to learning their son's true identity?
1. Chapter 1

AN: So this is going to be a multi-chapter fic. I came up with this idea like a good 2 years ago. and I'm just writing it now. I hope I will be able to update this pretty fast. I've written a lot of it already.

* * *

Chapter 1

Maddie Fenton's eyes snapped open as she heard a loud scream. Her heart started pounding. It sounded just like her son. It was coming from the basement of the house. She rolled over and shook her sleeping husband.

"Jack did you hear that?" She asked.

Jack Fenton sat up, now wide away. "Yes."

"I-It sounded like Danny." She said shaking.

"Shh." Jack said, trying to calm his scared wife down. "It will be ok. You go down and see what is going on and I will go to the weapons vault and meet you down there."

Maddie nodded in agreement and the two went their separate ways. Maddie crept down the stairs towards the basement, more screaming and shouting was heard. As the stairs came into her view, a glowing green light emanated from the basement. This made Maddie's heart beat even faster because now she knew a ghost was involved.

"Jack was right to go get weapons." Maddie thought sneaking down the stairs. "Who knows what kind of trouble Danny is in."

Maddie reached the bottom of the stairs and peaked around the corner only to find… It wasn't Danny at all. Instead the famous Ghost Boy of Amity Park, Danny Phantom, was floating in the middle of the room. Across from him was a High Tech looking ghost that referred to himself as Technus.

"I could have sworn that sounded just like Danny." She thought as she watched the Ghost Boy battle Technus. Phantom shot an ectoblast and Technus causing him to slam into the wall, destroying lab equipment in the process.

"Phantom is going to pay for destroying my lab." Maddie thought angrily. "Gosh darn it. Where is Jack with the weapons? I want to take out the Ghost Boy once and for all."

Maddie waited impatiently, making sure Phantom didn't know she was there, while the Famous Ghost Boy continued to battle Technus.

Danny Phantom threw a final blast at Technus and he crashed to the ground. The white haired boy then pulled out a silver cylinder labeled Fenton Thermos on it and sucked the unconscious ghost into it. Enraged, Maddie watched as the ghost boy landed on the ground. Before she had a chance to confront him, white rings formed around his waste and moved in ether direction revealing not the ghost boy but Maddie's son.

Dressed in blue jeans and a white shirt, Danny Fenton stood in the middle of the lab.

Maddie covered her mouth to keep from gasping in surprise. She turned and bolted up the stairs. She didn't stop running until she reached her room. Only one thought crossed her mind.

"Danny is the ghost boy."

* * *

AN: So yeah that was kind of short but it gets a lot better as it goes on.


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Woot chapter 2. This one is more exciting then the last one. and I have nothing more to say. Enjoy.

* * *

"Danny, wake up." Sam whispered to her friend, who was sleeping on his desk in the back of Mr. Lancer's 1st period English class.

"Sorry." Danny said jerking awake. "I was up late last night fighting Technus." He whispered to his two friends.

"Dude. Lancer has been staring at you the entire class." Tucker told Danny.

Danny looked up at his over weigh English teacher, who gave him a nervous look.

"Ok class." Mr. Lancer stuttered nervously. "Take out your textbook and turn to page 65…"

Before he could finish, the door slammed open and men dressed in white suits holding big guns stormed in the room.

"Everyone freeze!" One of the men shouted as they surrounded the students. Danny immediately recognized the men as the Guys in White, the government's ghost hunting agency. Danny nervously looked at his friends. The men began closing in on him as the rest of the students were sent into a panic. "Don't move, Ghost Boy."

"Danny, run!" Sam shouted.

Danny quickly climbed on top of his desk and jumped off of it, changing into his ghost form. The rest of the students gasped in surprise at the discovery that their classmate was the famous Ghost Boy. Mr. Lancer, on the other hand, looked relatively unsurprised. Before Danny could escape, one of the men fired a glowing green shot at him.

"Aggg!" Danny screamed out in pain as he collapsed to the ground. He was immediately swarmed by the agent. The rest of the students were pushed out of the way as the agents circled around the fallen ghost boy.

"Danny!" Sam shouted hysterically as she desperately tried to get close to her best friend.

The agents surrounding Danny shot a glowing green taser at him causing him to scream out in pain again.

One of the agents stepped forward out of the circle and approached the fallen ghost boy. The rest of the agents held their guns, ready to fire.

"Daniel Fenton, or should I say Danny Phantom, you are under arrest." One of the agents said as a pair of glowing green hand cuff were slapped on Danny's wrists.

Outside of the circle, the rest of the students stood in shock as they watched their classmate get tortured by the Guys in White. Sam and Tucker frantically tried to push their way past the agents to get to their fallen friend, only to be pushed away. Sam collapsed against a wall, sobbing hysterically, as Tucker sat down next to her and hugged her.

Tucker sat next to his best friend and hugged her, trying to stay strong. He didn't want to watch but he couldn't help but stare as they continued to torture Danny.

"Time to go, Ghost Boy." One of the agents spat as they grabbed Danny's arms and half dragged him out of the classroom, leaving as shocked group of high school students behind. Sam and Tucker jumped up and ran down the hallway after their friend.

"Let him go." Tucker shouted angrily as they ran behind the agents trying to get close to his friend. "He hasn't done anything."

"Get your hands off him." Sam screamed as she tried to fight one of the agents.

Mr. Lancer caught up with them and pulled Sam off of the agent as she shouted obscenities before she could make it out the front door.

"You knew!" Sam shouted as she whirred around to face her teacher. "They told you about him and you just let them take him. You could've warned him. He could've gotten away!"

"Calm down, Ms. Manson. I couldn't do that. It would be breaking the law." Mr. Lancer said calmly. "Besides I need to think about the safety of this school. Mr. Fenton was a danger to the students."

"Danny has done nothing but try to protect all of you ungrateful idiots." Sam growled. "And this is how he is repaid? By being locked up?"

She turned around and barged out the front doors of Casper High followed by Tucker, only to almost be knocked over by the wind of overhead helicopters circling the school. The two teenagers stared at the mess their friend was in. The school was surrounded by police cars and Swat team vans along with several news trucks and reporters with cameras. Parked in front of the school was a GIW van with heavy iron bars over the window that Danny was being dragged towards. One thing was clear. Danny wasn't going to be escaping anytime soon.

Danny stopped before they reached the van, resulting in him getting tasered again. He collapsed on the ground and reverted back to human form. Sam and Tucker could hear the gasps and whispering coming from the students of Casper High who were all watching the events from the classroom windows. The Guys in White had reached the van and violently shoved Danny into it, causing Sam to turn away and bury her face into Tucker's chest. Tucker wrapped his arms around her.

"I know." He said as Sam began to sob again. "I'm worried about him too."

"Tucker." Sam said sniffling. "We're never going to see him again. Their gonna kill him."

"Don't say that." Tucker said sternly, unable to bear the thought. "We're going to get him out of there, ok?"

Sam watched as the van containing Danny slowly drove out of sight, not responding to Tucker.

* * *

AN: SO yeah I hope you liked it. Tell me what you think!


	3. Chapter 3

AN: Sorry this has taken so long. I've been really busy and have gotten kind of distracted by other obsessions but I'm working on it. So enjoy.

Chapter 3

_That Morning_

Mr. Lancer sat at his desk, absentmindedly grading the tests his students had taken the day before. He sighed as he looked at the next one. Danny Fenton. When he first came into his class freshman year he was such a brilliant student. But it all went down hill from there. His grades began slipping, he was late almost everyday. The overweigh English teacher had almost given up on the boy. No matter how hard he tried he couldn't get his most difficult student to show any interest. He snapped out of his thought when the phone on his desk rang.

"Who would be calling at this hour?" Lancer thought seeing as other teachers wouldn't even be arriving for at least another hour. He liked to get to school earlier than most to grade papers. "Who is this?" He asked answering the phone.

"Guys in White. The governments ghost hunting organization." The man on the other line quickly introduced. "But there is no time for chit-chat. We have discovered the true identity of the Ghost Boy and it is a student in your class. We are coming today to remove him. He is a danger to society."

"Wait wait." Mr. Lancer asked seriously. "Who is this student?"

A shuffling of papers was heard. "His human name is Daniel Fenton. Remember he is extremely dangerous. Do not approach him or let him leave. And if you try to warn him, you would be going against the anti-ecto laws. We will arrive later today. And remember, this conversation never happened." The agent informed him before hanging up abruptly.

Mr. Lancer hung up the phone and blankly stared at the paper in front of him.

This explains so much.

* * *

"It's over." Danny thought sadly as he laid on the cold floor of the Guys in White van. "Everything I've worked for, everything I've tried to do for this town is gone. My secret is blown. Everyone probably thinks I'm a monster." He thought, the image of the entire school watching him get dragged away by the Guys in White was burned in his head.

Danny lifted his head and looked around the van, in too much pain to actually get up. The windows were covered with bars and two big agents holding big guns sat at the other side of the van from where Danny lay. He sighed and put his head back down. He couldn't help but feel like a caged animal. He lay on the cold floor as the movement of the van tossed him about for what seemed like (and probably was) hours before the van finally slowed to a stop. The back doors to the van were flung open and two agents jumped in and grabbed Danny.

"Come on Ghost Boy." One of them said as they pulled him out of the van.

"Ghost Research Center" The sign on the white 5 story building said. The building had very few windows on the side but the front of the building was entirely glass. He sighed and gave in as he let them drag him through the front door of the lobby. He had all but give up hope when he spotted something out of the corner of his eye.

"Mom? Dad?" He said confused and he saw his parents standing off the side of the room, looking rather concerned. "Mom! Dad!" He shouted. "Tell them to let me go. I didn't do anything." He begged, unaware of his parents knowledge of his alter-ego.

"Danny. We are only doing this for you own good." His mom explained softly.

"W-what?" Danny stammered, confused.

"Enough chatting." One of the agents escorting Danny said roughly, pushing him towards a hallway at the opposite end of the room.

"Wait." His mom said. Danny sighed in relief, hoping he was safe. "I-I need to be sure."

Two of the agents surrounding Danny looked at each other and nodded. One of them left the group but came back quickly with a small black device. He pressed it to Danny's side and pushed a button on it, sending a shock through his body. Danny screamed in pain as he unwillingly transformed into Danny Phantom.

Danny looked up and saw the disappointed faces of his parents. His heart dropped and his throat felt like it was on fire as he tried to make words come out of his mouth. "M-mom. Dad." He choked. "I can explain."

"What, Danny?" My mom sighed. "Is it true? Are you a ghost?"

"Yes." Danny said painfully looking back at the ground. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you. I wanted to. I just…didn't know how."

"We still love you Danny." Maddie reassured him as best as she could. "But they are going to take care of you, ok? They are going to fix you. So everything can go back to normal."

"What?" Danny exclaimed, jerking his head up. "What do you mean "fix" me? Nothing is wrong! This is who I am!"

"We still love you Danny but no son of mine is a ghost." Jack said.

Danny's eyes widened as he realized what his parent's intentions were. "They're going to take my ghost half? No wait!" Danny screamed as the Guys in White pushed him down the hall. "You can't do this. You don't know what will happen! Please don't!"

"We're sorry, Danny." His mom replied sadly. "It's for the best."

"No please just listen!" Danny screamed, struggling to escape from the grip of the agents. "Just listen!" He shouted releasing a ghostly wail.

The wail sent the two agents and his parents tumbling to the ground. Furniture was sent flying and the giant glass window that made up the front building was sent shattering to the ground.

The GIW agents jumped up and grabbed the now unconscious Danny off the ground and drug him down the hall, disappearing around a corner.

Maddie and Jack got up and cleaned themselves off. "And this is exactly why I'm doing this." Maddie mumbled to herself as she stared down the empty hallway where her son was just moments before.

AN: SO there is chapter 4. i will try to not take so long to update. Tell me what you think!


	4. Chapter 4

AN: Sorry I've been taking so long to update. I'll try to work harder on this. I just am getting distracted. And sorry about this chapter. Its not very interesting.

Chapter 4

"They are here." Jazz shouted sprinting up the stairs of the basement, followed by Sam and Tucker after the sound of the door slamming was heard upstairs.

The three members of Team Phantom had immediately raced to Fentonworks after Danny was taken to try and track his whereabouts but their efforts were useless.

"_Damm it." Tucker shouted smashing his fists on the keyboard. "He's outside the city. Why can't you parents radar reach any farther than that?"_

_Jazz sighed and look around the room. Her dad had taken apart the Specter Speeder to "upgrade" it so they couldn't go after Danny. _

"_We've got to find him and get him out of there." Jazz said._

"Mom, Dad." Jazz shouted running up the stairs and meeting her parents in the kitchen. "Danny was arrested by the Guys in White at school. We have to help him. He didn't do anything!"

The sad look on their faces told Jazz, Sam and Tucker that Danny's parents already knew of his arrest. "Jasmine, I know this may be hard for you to understand but your brother…is a ghost."

"You know?" Jazz gulped.

"You know?" Maddie demanded, pointing her finger at Jazz. "and I assume you two know too?" She said turning to Sam and Tucker. Danny's best friend could only weakly nod. "You kids don't understand the danger you put yourself in by keeping this secret from us. I know you care about him but Danny is dangerous. He was half ghost. He could've hurt you."

"But Danny would never do that!" Sam shouted. "Danny only used his ghost powers for good. To protect the town. And all he got in return was crap from you! He is not evil."

Jazz put her arm out to stop the now very aggravated Sam. "Wait." She turned to her parents. "What do you mean _was_?"

"Once we found out Danny was the ghost boy, The Guys in White offered to remove Danny's ghost half." Jack said. "We are only doing this to help him."

"How could you turn him in? To the Guys in White of all people. They've been hunting him down forever. There going to kill him." Jazz shouted angrily. Sam and Tucker watched in silence, just as outraged about the situation as Jazz.

"They are not going to hurt Danny." Maddie stated firmly. "I would never just turn my son in to them. Danny will be safe. Phantom on the other hand…well they will do what they want with him once they are separated."

"Danny and Phantom are the same person. He's not evil." Jazz said. "How could you do that to him?"

"I am only doing what's best for him, Jasmine." Maddie said. "We are his parents and we love him."

"His parents?" Jazz spat. "A parent would never do this to their child. A parent would accept who he is or at least listen to him." She turned to Sam and Tucker. "Come on. I'll drive you home."

"Jazz, wait." Jack said trying to stop his daughter from leaving.

"Just leave me alone." Jazz said glaring at her parents before following Sam and Tucker out of the house and slamming the door.

"Maddie, she just…" Jack said to his wife after the door shut. Before he could finish, Maddie buried her head into Jack's shoulder.

"First Danny now Jazz." She said sadly. "Jack we are losing our children. Maybe we were wrong."

"It will be ok." Jack said trying to comfort her. "Once Danny comes home we will work all this out and be a normal family again."

AN: I'll try to update as soon as I can. Sorry this sucked.


	5. Chapter 5

AN: Umm so I fail at life. Sorry this has taken forever. I fully intend on finishing this story I've just gotten stuck. I'm working on it though.

Chapter 5

"Ghost Getter to Techno Geek. I have infiltrated hallway two heading south towards containment cell." Jazz said into the headphone set as she crept down the hallway of the Guys in White Research Center that Danny was being held in.

"Right on schedule. Goth Girl what is your location?" Tucker asked from his hiding stop in a janitor's closet.

"I'm in the vent system heading towards the main lab." Sam replied.

"Good. If I'm correct he should be in one of those two locations. Keep your eyes open and let me know if you see anything."

Meanwhile in the lobby of that very same building, Jack and Maddie Fenton had just arrived.

"Thank you for calling us." Maddie said to the agent that had come to greet them.

"The procedure will start in 30 minutes." Agent O responded. "I will show you to the lab."

As much as Maddie wanted her son to be back to normal, something about it just didn't feel right to her. "So you are sure Danny won't be hurt at all?' She asked the agent nervously.

"We are positive that he will not be hurt during any part of the procedure. We've tested the inventions you gave us and we think the Ghost Gauntlets will do the trick." Agent O reassured her.

"Go through the door on your right." Tucker said to Jazz through the headphones. "It should be to the main lab."

Jazz quietly pushed the door open and entered the room. It was a small viewing area with a couple of seats and a large glass window on the opposite wall from the door. On the other side of the glass was the research lab. Machines and tables full of weapons lined the walls. In the center of the room was a large glass tube surrounded by green lasers. Closer to the window was a large metal examination table with glowing green restraints. Next to it sat a table full of scalpels and needles.

Jazz's heart started to beat faster as she thought of all the things they could have done to her brother in this room. Behind her the door clicked open but she didn't notice.

"Jasimne?" A voice came from behind her.

Spinning around she saw her parents standing next to two Guys in White agents, both of them with their guns drawn. "Freeze!" they shouted, pointing their guns at Jazz.

"No stop." Jack said. "She is with us."

"Jasmine what are you doing here?" Maddie sighed.

"I'm here to save my brother." Jazz said angrily. "And there is nothing you can do to stop us. Sam and Tucker…"

Before Jazz could finish her sentence a scream came from above them and Sam came crashing through the vent, landing on the ground in front of the Fentons and the GIW. The agents jumped forward and pointed their guns at Sam. "Freeze!" they shouted at her.

"She is with us too." Maddie said and the agents lowered their guns and backed up.

"Agent K." Another agent said entering the room, one hand grasping Tuckers arm. "I found an intruder in the 3rd floor bathrooms. Should I call the cops?"

The agents looked at Maddie who nodded. They let go of Tucker and he ran over to join Sam and Jazz. "We will deal with you three later." One of the agents said to the 3 teens.

"Nice job, Tuck." Sam whispered to him. "This failed miserably."

"Hey I tried, ok?" Tucker replied.

"Well it didn't work. We were trying to save Danny, remember? Your best friend?" Sam retorted angrily.

"Sam I care about him as much as you do. I'm the one that organized all this. You would have been caught before you even made it over the fence without me." Tucker said, the argument starting to get heated.

"Guys just stop." Jazz said who was standing in between the two best friends. "This isn't helping."

Before ether of them could argue, the sound of a door slamming open was heard from behind them. Jazz, Tucker and Sam froze and slowly turned around only to see Danny being lead into the lab by 2 agents dressed in white lab coats.

AN: Again sorry this took so long. I'll try to update faster.


	6. Chapter 6

AN: SO I'm incredibly sorry this is taking so long. For the amount of love you guys give this story, I'm not doing a good job updating. I have this story all planned out, I just need to actually sit down and write it.

Chapter 6

Danny shuffled his feet slowly as the men drug him into the lab. The more Jazz looked at him, the more it broke her heart. He didn't just look upset. He was broken. The sparkle in his eye was gone. He didn't even try to fight. He had simply given up.

Jazz stared at her brother in disbelief. Though he wasn't physically harmed, she could tell he was hurt. She looked around the room, trying to find a way to finish her mission and free her brother. Guys in white agents had surrounded them, standing guard with big guns. There was no way. She turned to Sam and Tucker who were thinking the same thing, they had failed.

Turning their attention back to the lab, the three teens watched as their friend and brother was strapped down onto the metal examination table. Danny closed his eyes and rested his head against the table. He wished Sam, Tucker and Jazz weren't there. He didn't want them to see what was being done to them. He tried to protect them. He didn't want to see them hurt.

The lab workers connected a heart monitor to Danny to monitor his human half during the procedure. One of the men picked up a long needle and injected it into Danny's arm. Within seconds Danny was fast asleep. The last thing he saw was another lab worker in a white coat bringing the Ghost Gauntlets over to the table. He knew it wasn't going to end well.

Once they were sure he was asleep, the head lab worker carefully put the Ghost Gauntlets on both hands.

Tucker didn't want to watch. He really didn't. But for some reason he just couldn't help it. They had tried. They tried to save Danny. This was his best friend. He just couldn't let this happen to him. Once the lab worker had put on the Gauntlets, that's when he snapped. Jumping toward the door, Tucker pushed past the Guys in White agents that filled the room, only to have them grab his arms. Tucker was thrown across the room and slammed into the back wall. Falling on the floor, he grabbed his head.

"Don't try anything again or we will not hesitate to shot you." One of the agents said pointing his gun at the fallen teen. Tucker looked up at the men. All three of them had their guns pointed at him-or maybe it was five. Tucker wasn't sure at this point. His head was throbbing. Once the men backed off, Sam quickly came to his side.

"What are you doing Tucker?" Sam hissed at him.

"I'm trying to help." Tucker groggily responded.

"Well it obviously didn't work." She retorted, helping him up.

No more words were exchanged as they focused their attention to what was going on behind the glass, not noticing the sympathetic stares from Maddie Fenton.

"This is wrong." She thought. "All wrong. I should've done this. How could I do this to Danny, my son?" She worried, her brain running at a million miles an hour. The only thing she felt was guilt. Guilty at what she was doing to her son, her daughter and their friends.

Maddie held her breath as she saw the lab worker with the Ghost Gauntlets move over to the table were Danny was laying. Carefully the activated the gold gloves and reached down into Danny's sleeping body. The other lab workers checked Danny's vitals to make sure he wasn't being affected by it. Once he was given the ok, the man in the white coat lifted the gloves out of Danny's body.

Sam, Tucker and Jazz gasped at what they saw. The figure hanging from the Ghost Gauntlets was dressed in Danny Phantom's signature jump suit, the DP logo in the center of his chest. But that was the only similarities between this ghost and Danny Phantom. His skin was a pale green and his hair was made up of dull gray flames. One of the assistant workers pulled out a Fenton Thermos and flipped it on, sucking the ghost into it. Before he was completely contained in the silver thermos, the ghosts eyes shot open reviling blood red pupils.

Jack and Maddie stared in shock at the image of the ghost. Before they could ask why this ghost was so different than the Danny Phantom they had seen before, a terrible sound filled the room.

The heart monitor connected to Danny flat lined. The lab worker scrambled around the teen strapped to the table, using defibrillator to try to revive him.

Ignoring the Guys in White agents in the room, Jack slammed the door to the lab open and marched in. "What is happening?" He angrily hissed, grabbing one of the lab workers. "I thought you said he wouldn't be hurt."

"We didn't know this would happen." The scared lab worker responded. "His body is not strong to survive without his ghost half."

Back in the viewing room, tears streamed down the three members of Team Phantom's face. They couldn't believe he was actually dead.

In the lab Maddie and Jack continued to scream at the lab workers. "There has to be something you can do!" Maddie cried. "Save my son!"

"I suppose if we were able to separate them, we could fuse them back together. He would still be half-ghost but…" The head lab worker pondered.

"I don't care just save my son." Jack growled.

Before Team Phantom could react, the head lab worker grabbed the Fenton Thermos and flipped the reverse switch on it.

"No!" Jazz screamed as a bright light shot out of the thermos, leaving a very angry looking Dan Phantom in its wake.

Jack and Maddie backed up against the nearest wall and the lab workers ran scared out of the room. The remaining Team Phantom members could only brace themselves as they watched the horror unfold behind the glass.

"Foolish humans." He laughed, charging up energy blasts in his hands. "You are going to pay for everything now."

AN: You guys are going to hate me now huh?


End file.
